


Frank Iero: Awkward Virgin With A Master Plan

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom!Frank, Fingering, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top!Gerard, virgin!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Frank Iero, the 21 year old awkward virgin who is desperate to change. Enter Gerard Way, red haired stranger with a crush on Frank. But honestly, Gerard is just as nervous as Frank for their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Iero: Awkward Virgin With A Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychemicallyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/gifts), [rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel/gifts).



Frank was sick of it. Like, really fucking sick of it.

He was turning 21 today and he still felt like a child. Tonight was his chance, he was going out with his friends and he had to do something to make this infantile feeling go away. So, Frank created 'The Plan'. 

'The Plan' consisted of a few simple steps to complete the transition from childhood to adulthood. Firstly, Frank needed to find a person to help with 'The Plan'. Preferably male, but since Frank was bi, he wasn't ruling out females. They should be attractive, older by at least 2 years and relatively sober. Frank said 'relatively' because they were going to a bar and most people would be getting pissed. Frank just had to intercept someone before they were so drunk that they couldn't give Frank what he needed. 

Once Frank had found the right person, he had to convince them to take Frank home with them. Frank hadn't yet moved out from his parent's house and he couldn't exactly take a one night stand there. Frank could always have found a hotel but he was too scared of horror stories that he had heard about hotel flings that ended in murder. Maybe Frank just had an overactive imagination, but he didn't want to take any chances.

After they reached the person's house, Frank just had to have sex with them. Simple, right? Not exactly. 

And that was 'The Plan'. A few easy steps and Frank would be an adult. Frank got ready for his night out, thinking about what the guy would look like. How tall would he be? Taller than Frank, he supposed, but that wasn't hard, Frank was on the smaller side. What would his hair be like? Frank had never gone for the blonde hair, blue eyes type, he was more into the tall, dark stranger look. 

Actually, it was neither of those. He didn't have dark hair or blonde hair. He had red hair. Not ginger, a vibrantly dyed red hair that made Frank a little weak at the knees almost immediately. It was messy and a little long, hanging down over the sides of his pale face. He had these gorgeous green eyes that captured Frank completely, so much so, that Frank had remind himself that this evening had a purpose. His name was Gerard, he was from Belleville just like Frank and a few years older, he had his own place a few streets away. Tick, tick and tick. He was perfect, so much better than Frank had ever expected.

The hardest thing for Frank, was that he seemed like a nice guy. Gerard was sweet, he seemed genuinely interested in what Frank had to say. In a way, that made Frank's plan more difficult to complete because Gerard clearly didn't want to be too forward and Frank had to heavily hint at what he wanted.

Finally, Gerard got the message and asked Frank if he wanted to go back to his place. Frank breathed a sigh of relief and accepted, ready to get on with the evening. 

He didn't plan on seeing Gerard again after this experience that would no doubt be painful, awkward and clumsy. Frank didn't want to stick around after someone had seen him in such a vulnerable position. Plus, he was only young so he wasn't exactly looking for a long term relationship. 

Gerard unlocked the door to his apartment and Frank looked around in approval. It didn't hold a serial killer vibe, Gerard seemed lovely and it was all going to plan. 

"So... This is my place", Gerard muttered, standing awkwardly in his own home. 

"It's nice", Frank smiled. 

"Would you like a drink or something?", Gerard asked suddenly. He seemed as nervous as Frank and he clearly wasn't as good at hiding it. 

"Please", Frank sat down on the sofa.

"I have beer...?", Gerard called from the kitchen.

"That's great, thanks", Frank said as Gerard handed him a bottle. 

Gerard sat on the sofa, almost as far away as he could. 

"I don't bite", Frank chuckled. 

He felt more in control of the situation because Gerard was being so over cautious. Frank hoped he was this gentle in all aspects, he really didn't want it to hurt that badly on his first time. 

Gerard blushed and slid over slightly on the sofa. Frank rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, so that they were sitting with their bodies pressed together. 

"Sorry, I'm not usually this... awkward", Gerard said quietly. "You just make me nervous, Frank".

"Me? Why?", Frank furrowed his brow. 

"You're really cute and I just don't want to say the wrong thing and scare you away", Gerard confessed.

"Hey, nothing you can do would scare me away. Unless you have a dead body in your fridge, that would probably make me run away", Frank laughed.

"Well, I promise, I don't have a dead body anywhere in my apartment", Gerard smiled. 

"Good, that would have been really annoying".

"Annoying?", Gerard snorted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't get to have sex with the hot guy in that scenario", Frank commented boldly.

Gerard's eyes widened and he sipped his beer. 

"Gerard, what scenario do you want?", Frank asked.

"I want to get to know you Frank", Gerard said hesitantly.

"And...? What about right now? If you could do anything right now, what would you do?", Frank pushed, turning his body so that his face was close to Gerard's. 

"Right now... I would kiss you", Gerard looked down and blushed.

Frank thought that he was supposed to be the embarrassed virgin. 

"Then do it", Frank whispered, staring at Gerard.

"Frank, I-"

"Do it", Frank said louder.

Gerard obeyed and leant in. Frank had a second to take a deep breath before he had his real first kiss. True, he had pecked a few girls before but never a kiss.

Frank closed his eyes and felt Gerard's warm lips press against his. Frank moved his lips, pulling Gerard's bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue along it. Gerard moaned quietly in the back of his throat as Frank slipped his tongue into his mouth. Frank was a confident kisser, that's for sure, but he couldn't bring himself to progress. He felt like he was betraying Gerard and leading him on under false pretences. Gerard probably thought that Frank was experienced when in reality, he didn't know what he was doing. 

After kissing heavily for a while, Gerard pulled away. 

"Do you want go into my room?", he panted. 

Frank paused, internally debating on whether to continue this. He felt really bad, he felt like he was lying and he didn't want to do that to Gerard. 

"No..." Frank decided.

"Oh, okay", Gerard sat back, red with rejection.

"It's not that I don't like you Gerard, I like you too much and that's the problem", Frank tried to explain.

"How is that a problem?", Gerard asked, desperately trying to understand Frank.

"I... I can't do this with someone that I like", Frank stuttered.

"Why not? Isn't that the whole point? I like you, you like me, that's what's supposed to happen", Gerard said quietly. "I'm not going to push you Frank, I just want to know what's going on in your head".

"I can't tell you", Frank sighed heavily. 

Everything was going so well until he went and opened his stupid mouth and got himself in this position. Gerard was a good guy, maybe he would understand? Frank didn't want to tell Gerard that he was still a virgin but it was either that, or leave Gerard's apartment and never return. Frank didn't like either option. 

"Frank, you can tell me", Gerard insisted. "Whatever it is, I won't freak out, I promise".

Frank took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. 

"Ok... I'm... I've never done this before", Frank tried to explain. 

"What, gone back to a total stranger's place?", Gerard smiled, totally missing the point.

"No... What we were about to do... I've never done that before", Frank hid his face.

"Oh. Oh, that", Gerard nodded. "Really, never?"

Frank shook his head, still refusing to look at Gerard. 

"Hey Frank, it's okay", Gerard grinned. "I don't care, I'll do whatever you want and if you're not ready to do anything then that's fine, we can just hang out".

"No! No, I do want to but I just... I don't know how...", Frank trailed off.

"I can show you, if you want", Gerard offered. "I won't hurt you, I swear".

"Yeah, okay", Frank nodded enthusiastically. 

Gerard laughed and grabbed Frank's hand, pulling him into the bedroom. Gerard stepped closer to Frank, kissing him harder until Frank melted into his embrace. Gerard moved his hands down and reached for the bottom of Frank's shirt, pulling it over his head. He then took off his, and kissed Frank's neck, sucking hard to leave hickeys. 

Frank gasped as Gerard left marks down his neck, the skin feeling tender yet he was getting harder by the second. Reaching down, Frank grabbed at Gerard's buckle, undoing his pants and dropping them to the floor. Gerard did the same to Frank, leaving them only in their boxers. 

Gerard pulled Frank onto the bed, pushing him to lay down as Gerard hovered over him. 

"So... How is this working?", Frank asked between kisses. 

"Any way you want", Gerard mumbled, kissing Frank's neck and chest. "Do you want to take it or give it?".

"Take it", Frank decided. He would rather bottom for the first time with Gerard, a person so understanding and careful. He trusted Gerard not to hurt him too much. 

"You sure?", Gerard asked. 

"Yeah, I want it. I want you", Frank moaned. 

"Tell me if you want to stop", Gerard instructed. 

Gerard ran his hands down to Frank's boxers, fingering the top before pushing them off. His hand stroked Frank's cock, gently making Frank gasp and moan under his touch. Gerard lowered himself down the bed and kissed the tip of Frank's cock teasingly. Frank grabbed at the sheets as Gerard slid his mouth around Frank. 

Gerard swirled his tongue around and used his hands to stroke what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Frank bucked his hips uncontrollably, never having experienced this before and already his mind was blown. 

"Can I try something that I promise will feel really good?", Gerard asked after pulling away, his voice a little hoarse. 

Frank moaned and nodded frantically, desperate to feel more pleasure. Gerard lifted up Frank's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Gerard licked down Frank's cock again and Frank thought that he was going to get another incredible blow job. 

Instead, Gerard continued down over Frank's cock, down to his entrance, licking carefully around the rim. Frank shivered, he had never had anything down there before and the sensations were all new. Gerard pushed the tip of his tongue into Frank's hole, prodding gently as Frank squirmed. The warm wetness of Gerard's mouth made Frank overheat, he thought he was going to explode with pleasure. Gerard wiggled his tongue a little more, getting deeper inside Frank. Frank's back arched, needing more but at the same time wanting Gerard to keep going because he had never felt anything so amazing in his life. 

Gerard's tongue darted in and out of Frank, Frank's hips bucked wildly and his head was thrown back into the pillow. 

Frank reached down and stroked his own cock, wanting to get off on the feeling of Gerard. When Gerard realised what Frank was doing, he pulled away and crawled up the bed. Frank groaned, wanting to feel Gerard closer, his hands grabbed Gerard's back, pulling their chests together. Gerard grinded softly down on Frank's erection, making him growl and knead Gerard's ass with his fingers. He needed to touch Gerard, feel him everywhere. 

"Shh Frankie, it's okay", Gerard soothed as Frank whined for more, the heavy feeling in his chest making him uncontrollable. 

"Please Gerard... Just do something", Frank pleaded, his hands touching Gerard's body continuously. 

"Just relax", Gerard whispered, giving him a quick kiss before getting some lube from the drawer. 

He spread it over his fingers, Frank watched in fascination, feeling even more horny as he was transfixed by Gerard's hands. Gerard ran his fingertip over Frank's sensitive hole and gently dipped his finger in. He pushed slowly until his finger was inside Frank almost all the way. Gerard looked up to check that Frank was alright and was met with the most beautiful face. 

Frank's hair was slightly stuck to his forehead with sweat, his mouth gaping open slightly, his eyes shut, cheeks flushed a pink colour. He looked wrecked and Gerard loved it. 

Gerard pumped his finger in and out, watching as Frank's body reacted, his hands gripping the sheets tighter, his toes curling and his back arching. Gerard eased another finger inside once he thought that Frank could handle it, stretching him out wider, scissoring his fingers until Frank moaned. Gerard grinned proudly having found Frank's prostate, and Gerard knew that Frank would be freaking out at the intense pleasure he was feeling. 

"Please Gerard... Come on... I'm gonna cum", Frank gasped, shivering in desperate need.

"It's okay Frankie, just hold on", Gerard withdrew his fingers and lubed up his cock. 

Gerard took Frank's hands in his, placing them on the sheets either side of Frank's head. Frank instinctively wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist and looked up at Gerard. Gerard smiled gently and gave Frank a sweet kiss. 

Without taking his eyes off frank, Gerard pushed in, slowly inching into Frank. Frank bit his lip and groaned, blinking rapidly and taking shallow breaths. Gerard bottomed out and gasped at the feeling of Frank's tightness around him. 

"Frankie, baby you okay?", Gerard asked, pulling out a little before sliding back in. 

"Yeah, Gee, please... Move", Frank insisted, locking his ankles around Gerard's waist. 

Gerard nodded and thrusted into Frank again, earning a loud groan. Frank was losing his mind, the edges of reality blurring as he stepped into overwhelming pleasure. Everything felt incredible and although it hurt a bit at first, the way Gerard made him feel overtook everything. 

When Gerard ran his fingers over Frank's cock, Frank couldn't help but cum. His body jolted, wracked with the intensity of orgasm. Gerard still nudged his prostate and Frank moaned louder at the sensitivity of it all. Gerard came from hearing Frank's moans, the broken sounds escaping his mouth sent Gerard over the edge. 

Gerard pulled out and lay beside Frank, placing tiny kisses all over his face.

"Was that okay?", Gerard whispered.

"Okay? That was fucking amazing", Frank answered shakily. 

His head was pounding and although he didn't like the wetness seeping out of him so much, Frank felt holy satisfied. 

"Was that okay for you? Did I do stuff right?", Frank checked. 

"You were great", Gerard smiled, kissing him again.

You lay in silence for a bit, the gravity of the situation not quite sinking in for Frank. 

"Do you want to stay over?", Gerard asked.

"I would like that", Frank grinned, getting comfy in the bed. 

Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's waist, pulling him close.

"I know this was only supposed to be a one time thing... But do you maybe want to go for coffee tomorrow?" Gerard whispered, his breath tickling Frank's ear.

"Sure", Frank grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have a request or any ideas, please comment! Thank you for all of the comments on my other works too, they motivate me to write so I am eternally grateful :)
> 
> Dedicated to Rachel because it's virgin Frank, and you're generally amazing! X
> 
> Dedicated to mychemicallyromance because you asked for something similar, I did a take on it, hope you like it! :)


End file.
